


Nuit de pleine lune

by Minorine



Series: Rose week [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Grimdark, Light & Dark, Little Rose
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Une petite fille, face à un océan glacé. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Personne ne le savait.





	

Un brin de soleil pointa à l'horizon, donnant l'impression d'une fleur en pleine floraison. Trop tard, la nuit s'en allait déjà, laissant place à son vieil ami. Une petite fille regardait ce lointain horizon, déçu, la glace se fendillant doucement sous ses pieds, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle y préférait l'obscurité. Elle aurait dû, comme toute fleur, applaudir le soleil qui la faisait vivre, la baignant de ses rayons lumineux, mais la nuit était si attrayante. Rose était elle aussi en pleine floraison, pourtant elle était si loin de la maison… C'était pourtant ici qu'elle se sentait le mieux, dans cette étendue glacée, à regarder le soleil se lever. Mais la glace se fendillant sous ses pieds ne la laisserait pas en paix, voilà que déjà un craquement sinistre se fait entendre. La petite fleur ne sait comment s'en défaire, la glace se fissurant de plus en plus sous le soleil la réchauffant. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que sa tentative de revenir à l'obscurité était juste sous ses yeux. Si en tombant, le soleil disparaissait, cela valait-il le coup de tremper les pieds dans l'eau glacée ? Après tout, ça ne devait pas être plus froid que l'eau qu'elle buvait au robinet. Petite fille naïve qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Mais, au loin, elle pouvait entendre de sa mère, lui crier de revenir ici. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la simple vision de sa mère la faisait pleurer. “Arrête de pleurer et relève-toi.” Voilà ce qu'elle hurlait, l'encourageant à revenir vers elle. La petite fleur hésitait, elle tenait à sa floraison, ne voulant rentrer à la maison. Mais les cris de sa mère, visiblement sincères, la ramenèrent sur Terre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et vint se réfugier dans les bras incertains de l'humain qu'elle connaissait bien. Celui qui l'avait aidée à grandir, sous les éclats de rire et la joie en train de l'abrutir. Elle avait besoin de ça, de cette chaleur, c'était elle en réalité, son soleil.

Voilà tout ce que Rose pensait, devant le cadavre de sa mère, prête à en découdre avec Jack, l'abruti qui avait mis fin à sa vie. Elle se souvint des ténèbres de la nuit, elle se souvint de la voix de sa mère qui lui hurlait “Arrête de pleurer et relève-toi.” Elle devait affronter Jack, qu'importe ce que ça lui coûtait à présent, il avait privée une fleur de sa chance de floraison, et jamais plus elle ne pourrait rentrer à la maison.


End file.
